Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III.
Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III. was the son of two members of House Teronus making him a member of House Teronus. Renthor Teronus III. would be born during the golden age of the Empire of Numeron and in this position his father Renthor Teronus II. stood as the King of Valia which controlled all of what would be modern day Lorderon, and westward into the modern Riverlands thus making is family very prominent at the time of his birth. Renthor Teronus with his three friends Antonidas Vealgrun, Cinule Menathil, and Tilion Darelen would respond alongside much of the Elur to the threat poised by the White Walkers near Stor and thus they fought during the White Walker-Numeron War where they were present during the final stage of the conflict and then also assisted during the channeling of the Magi spells that imprisoned the White Walkers within the Frostfang Mountains. Renthor Teronus would be named by his father as the Duke of the city of Dalaran which as the founder of the Elur fortress of Dalaran he was well placed to rule over that region, and coming to power there he grew close to Duke Arthas Menathil of whom ruled over the fortress city of Tal Valia or modern day Lorderon. Renthor Teronus would be fatally wounded during the failed siege of Tal Valia but despite eventually dying of his wounds he did manage to change the mind of Duke Arthas Menathil who had been planning to assist the Sauron forces spell channeling but instead due to the work of Renthor would work against it protecting the lands south of Tal Valia. History Renthor Teronus III. would be born during the golden age of the Empire of Numeron and in this position his father Renthor Teronus II. stood as the King of Valia which controlled all of what would be modern day Lorderon, and westward into the modern Riverlands thus making is family very prominent at the time of his birth. Early History White Walker-Numeron War Main Article : White Walker-Numeron War Renthor Teronus with his three friends Antonidas Vealgrun, Cinule Menathil, and Tilion Darelen would respond alongside much of the Elur to the threat poised by the White Walkers near Stor and thus they fought during the White Walker-Numeron War where they were present during the final stage of the conflict and then also assisted during the channeling of the Magi spells that imprisoned the White Walkers within the Frostfang Mountains. Duke of Dalaran Renthor Teronus would be named by his father as the Duke of the city of Dalaran which as the founder of the Elur fortress of Dalaran he was well placed to rule over that region, and coming to power there he grew close to Duke Arthas Menathil of whom ruled over the fortress city of Tal Valia or modern day Lorderon. Family Members Relationships Category:People of Lorderon Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Dead Category:House Teronus Category:Member of the Kirin Tor Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Restoration School of Magi